


Barbarians

by Ophite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: The second Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: Another point of view.





	Barbarians

Vipl;hjuswv’ji burst through the interdimensional portal determined to overwhelm the barbarians and devour the food source. Such puny uncivilized beings did not deserve delicacies! Shortly after bursting through facing the tiny defenders of the food, music poured forth of unknown genre – but completely suitable for battle poured forth from an inanimate source it was accompanied by a ceremonial dancer… stirring the soul for battle. Perhaps these tiny bipeds were not were not completely without merit. Vipl;hjuswv’ji threw itself into battle with a civilized race. Win or loose at lease he was doing battle with civilized folk.


End file.
